Computers and other electronic devices typically include one or more input devices, such as mice, keyboards, joysticks, button assemblies, and switch components so a user can more easily interact with the device in question. Similarly, electronic devices typically include one or more output devices, such as displays, status indicator lights, and communication antennas so a user can more readily ascertain the status of the associated electronic device and easily interact with other devices and networks nearby. Often, these input/output devices may be integrated with or into the associated electronic device. For example, a laptop computer may include a keyboard or communication antenna operably connected to its internal systems and housed within its enclosure. Similarly, a laptop computer may also include a track pad or other motion-based input device that may also be integrated with the enclosure.
In some instances, it may be desirable to reduce the size of some computers or other electronic devices. For example, smart phones and laptops may be designed to be as small and light as possible. As electronic devices become smaller, space is at a premium. Many input/output devices, however, may consume a substantial amount of interior space, surface space, or both of the associated electronic device. Additionally, the appearance of many input components may be separate or distinguished from the enclosure of the electronic device or the enclosure of the input device. This may detract from a uniform appearance of the device and may reduce the effectiveness or appeal of the device. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to provide an electronic device with an improved button assembly that consumes minimal space and enhances the uniform appearance of the device.